Night vision systems include image intensification, thermal imaging, and fusion monoculars, binoculars, bioculars, and goggles, whether hand-held, weapon mounted, or helmet mounted. Standard night vision systems are typically equipped with one or more image intensifier tubes to allow an operator to see visible wavelengths of radiation (approximately 400 nm to approximately 900 nm). They work by collecting the tiny amounts of light, including the lower portion of the infrared light spectrum, that are present but may be imperceptible to our eyes, and amplifying it to the point that an operator can easily observe the scene. These devices have been used by soldier and law enforcement personnel to see in low light conditions, for example at night or in caves and darkened buildings. These devices take ambient light and magnify the light up to and in excess of 50,000 times and display the image for viewing through an eyepiece. A drawback to night vision goggles is that they cannot see through smoke and heavy sand storms and cannot see a person hidden under camouflage.
Infrared thermal sensors allow an operator to see people and objects because they emit thermal energy. These devices operate by capturing the upper portion of the infrared light spectrum, which is emitted as heat by objects instead of simply reflected as light. Hotter objects, such as warm bodies, emit more of this wavelength than cooler objects like trees or buildings. Since the primary source of infrared radiation is heat or thermal radiation, any object that has a temperature radiates in the infrared. One advantage of infrared sensors is that they are less attenuated by smoke and dust and a drawback is that they typically do not have sufficient resolution and sensitivity to provide acceptable imagery of the scene.
Fusion night vision systems have been developed that combine image intensification with thermal sensing. The image intensification information and the infrared information are fused together to provide a combined image that provides benefits over just image intensification or just thermal sensing. The image may be fused optically or electronically.
With binocular fusion night vision systems, either the fused image appears in both the left and the right eyepiece, or one eyepiece has the fused image and the other eyepiece has either just image intensification information or just thermal information. Having different information in the two eyepieces can make it more difficult for the operator to comprehend the scene.
Fusion night vision systems are typically used by the military and law enforcement personnel and are either hand carried or mounted to a helmet. These devices include image intensification tubes, focal plane arrays, and displays that take up space, add to the system weight and cost, and consume power. A reduction in the quantity of components is desirable.